


Push the limits

by magenta



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wants Charles to push his limits, and Charles find maybe he doesn't want to reach the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push the limits

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one! Written for the exhibitionism square on my kink bingo card, and betaed by the lovely janescott.

“Erik, are you sure about this?” Charles pulled the curtain aside, looking out over the back grounds where all the kids were relaxing, enjoying a rare moment of sun and calm.

“I am, do you doubt your own powers, Charles?” Erik’s hands were strong and warm on Charles’ waist, and Charles’ didn’t have to turn to see the wolfish grin on his lips.

“Well, this is something I’ve never attempted before, it’s only natural to be nervous, especially when you take the consequences into account.” He leaned back into Erik, letting the curtain close in front of him.

Erik’s arms closed around Charles’ shoulders, and he bent to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Isn’t it you who is always telling us to push ourselves? To learn the limits of our powers? Time to take your own advice, my friend.”

Charles sighed, cursing himself and Erik for being able to so effectively use his words against him, and lifted a hand to his temple, his eyes shutting briefly before he pushed open the door to the courtyard.

 

They stepped out into the sun together, but no one looked their way, even when Erik bent close to Raven’s face, waving his hand in front of her. He grinned, turning to Charles and wrapping him in his arms, kissing him deep and long. “Very impressive, Charles, very impressive. Shall we push the limits?”

Charles took a deep breath, trying to maintain control. It took effort to tell five different brains that they simply didn’t see the people standing right in front of him, and he wasn’t sure if he could maintain the illusion if Erik was going to keep kissing him like that. And from the way Erik was looking at him as he pulled him across the yard, he was going to do a lot more than kiss him like that.

They settled onto an empty lounge chair, Erik straddling Charles’ thighs and making quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and tugging open his pants. Charles couldn’t stop the groan that spilled from his lips when Erik’s hand slid inside his pants and wrapped around his cock, confident and sure. He opened his eyes wide, scanning the yard to see if anyone was turning towards them, if his control had slipped, but none of the kids so much as blinked. Charles was surprised by the sudden swell of heat in his belly, the thrill of what they were doing settling in where it hadn’t before.

Erik leaned in to kiss Charles, his hand moving slow and steady on Charles’ cock, his thoughts pressing into Charles’ head easily. _You like this, don’t you? The fact that you could lose control and everyone would see us, you love it._ His thumb stroked a circle around the head of Charles’ cock, nail catching just right on his foreskin, bringing another sharp gasp from Charles’ throat.

“Yes, yes, I like it.” Charles’ voice was breathy, but he didn’t trust himself to speak inside his head, his control already stretched to the limit by Erik’s hands and lips on his body. Erik kissed down his chest, nipping at Charles’ nipples until Charles was panting, and then moving lower. He shifted back on the lounge chair until he could brush his lips over Charles’ cock, his tongue swirling around the head and collecting the moisture already collected there.

When Erik’s lips finally closed around the head, Charles’ hips canted up and a deep groan left him. For a second he swore he could feel his control slip, and when he opened his eyes Hank was looking up from the card game he was playing with Alex, searching the backyard for the source of the brief blip of noise. Only when he shook his head, turning back to the game could Charles breath out, his breath leaving him in a hot rush.

Erik didn’t slow for a moment, his mouth sliding up and down Charles’ cock smooth and easy, tongue flicking over the head on every stroke. Charles could feel Erik’s lips curve against him, grinning even as he sucked Charles’ cock deep into his mouth, the head bumping against the back of his throat. _Are you going to come, Charles? Out here where any of them could hear? You’ve already slipped once._

Charles gripped his hands harder into the arms of the lounge chair, gritting his teeth against the moan that was threatening to bubble out. He tried not to think about what would happen if he lost control at the very last moment, how all those faces would turn to face him as he came, his moans filling the backyard as his come filled Erik’s mouth. How Erik would sit up and smirk, wiping his mouth nonchalantly while Charles turned bright red and wished to sink into the ground and never come back up. Charles’ hips were thrusting up now, little involuntary movements into Erik’s mouth, and noises were spilling from his lips that he could control no matter how hard he tried. He could feel heat building in his belly, swirling up from his toes to settle there, and he could feel his control becoming thin, like a string stretched nearly to its breaking point. He could almost see the threads snapping, the string becoming thinner and thinner, his hold becoming more and more tenuous with every flick of Erik’s tongue against his sensitive flesh.

When he came, it was sharp and fast, his hips snapping up and his back arching, his cry coming out strangled and needy. Erik held him down, big hands on his hips, his tongue working over Charles’ cock until every last drop was pulled from him and Charles’ weakly batted him away, the line between perfect and too much easy to jump over. Warily, Charles opened his eyes, expecting to see wide eyes looking at them from every direction, but he didn’t. Raven was still reading her book, Hank and Alex were still lost in their card game, and Sean was snoozing in the sun, his snores making the lantern above him quiver dangerously.

“I knew you could do it, Charles.” Erik crawled up next to him, filling all the available space on the lounge chair, resting his hand on Charles’ and rubbing his fingers over the flushed skin.

“It was a very good challenge, my friend. I’m not sure when exactly that skill will come in handy, but one can never be too prepared.” Charles leaned up to kiss Erik, slow and gentle, letting one of his hands trail down Erik’s body to where his cock was straining hard against the front of his trousers. “Shall we go inside where I don’t have to be so careful?” He pushed images into Erik’s mind, images of Charles on his back, legs spread wantonly wide, Erik’s cock shoving into him as they both moaned, the lamp on the bedside table rattling its way to the floor.

Erik’s eyes went a little fuzzy for a moment, his fingernails digging into Charles’ chest just this side of too hard. “Yes, yes I think that’s been enough practice today. Wouldn’t want to tax your powers too much.”

Charles sighed, pressing his chest up into Erik’s touch and tightening his grip on Erik’s cock, starting to rub it through his trousers. “No, we certainly wouldn’t want to do that. I believe we’ve pushed my limits far enough for today.”

“Oh, well I don’t know about that.” Erik grinned in a way that Charles wanted to call predatory, a shiver running through his body. As long as he had Erik by his side, he hoped he never found the edge of his limits, where would the fun be in that?


End file.
